The invention relates to holders for small game playing pieces such as those used in dominoes, tile rummy and other similar games. Such pieces are not easy to manipulate with the currently used racks or boxes and sacks, and are particularly difficult for those afflicted with crippling conditions of the hands to handle, having an adverse effect upon the enjoyment of the games. While the present game equipment is adequate, many persons are inhibited from playing because of the collapse of racks, the falling of personal pieces from place with the subsequent revelation to other players of the contents of another's hand, and the delay of the game flow by the needed re-structuring of the order of pieces after a spill.
Others have recognized the problems as set forth above, and a preliminary examination has disclosed the following prior U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,327,419 issued June 27, 1967 to P. P. Stanos; 3,316,669 issued May 2, 1967 to E. G. Nachbar; 3,880,429 issued Apr. 29, 1975 to J. M. Blumenaus; 4,226,420 issued Oct. 7, 1980 to D. L. Corday; 4,303,247 issued Dec. 1, 1981 to D. A. Fain.
While some of these prior patents suggest the use of contact engaging material strips or bands, such ones of "Velcro", none discloses apparatus with the distinctive elements and advantages of the instant invention.